New wild force
by littlemoonywolf
Summary: After the last battle the rangers want on with they lives but now the org returned and the rangers need new one to take they place.
1. Chapter 1

Shayla walked along the lake with Salita at her side. Her daughter, looked more like her father then herself. Yet she had a heart of gold like her. Salita had short black hair with a white piece behind her left ear. Her eyes were her fathers, light blue. She watched as her daughter looked down to her pale hands.

"Are you ready to take your father's place?" She asked.

"Of course." Salita answered," I've been training my whole life she me to take yours and father place."

"You will see him today won't you?" Shayla asked, she lived with her father on earth.

"yes, after class." Salita said looking over the lake. Shayla nodded and watched her only child.

"Yes, I know Taylor and the others found their replacements as well." Shayla said knowing Salita will. She was just like her father like to be alone.

"I have to meet them to won't I?" She asked turning to her mother.

"Yes you will. You will be a ranger with them." Shayla said taking her daughter hands in her, wishing she would open up to her more.

"I'm not a people person."

"Hence why your father wishes for you to replace him," Shayla said. "You will both be their princess and a ranger."

"Do they have to know I'm the princess. I know they treat me different." Shayla could hear the worry in her daughter voice.

"Not if you don't wish to. It can be an additional mystery for them." She said with thought, Salita nodded her head.

"Please." Shayla smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"Go your aunt is waiting for you." Salita nodded and want off to her aunt.

Ami looked up to where she came. She stood next to a boy in all red. "Welcome." She said. "Salita may I introduce you to Leon. You'll be getting to know him in the future"

"Why?" Salita asked titling her head to one side. Something that she saw her father do often.

"He'll be a partner of yours in school." Ami said giving her niece a smile. Yet her niece still gave her a confuse look. She sighed, "He is also a good friend of Cole's."

"I'm going to be late for school." she said picking up her back pack off the ground and ran out. Leon ran right after her getting to her side in no time.

"Mind if I walk with you?" He asked.

"If you must." Salita said really wanting to be alone. She slowed up so he could catch up with her.

"Your aunt is a nice person." He said as he looked to her

"I know."

"She is also really weird though, no offense." He added

"Most of my family is." She said not taking her eye off of what was in front of her. Nor did she show any emotion. Leon looked to as they got to the school.

"Well I will have to get to class. See you during chemistry?" He said and ran off to his class. Salita nodded and want off to her own class, taking her sit in the back.

Outside Willie's, Merrick work on a few broken tables outside. He waited to for his sister to return from her taking Salita to school.

Ami walked out getting her apron on. "I introduced Salita to the new leader of the rangers." She said.

"How was she?" Knowing his daughter all to will.

"A little standoffisn, but I figured to at least introduce her to someone from one of her classes."

"She more like me. I think she'll want to be alone." Merrick said replacing a leg on the table.

"Which is no lie. Are there any chores that Willy wishes for me to do?"

"List on the table." Merrick said nodding into the building.

She nodded and picked the list up and smiled. "Well i'll get to do the inventory." As she came back out he nodded. Merrick always normal did the heavy work, which he didn't mind.

"Cole wants to take me out to dinner later. Would you mind if I stayed with him tonight?" She asked.

"Your an adult Ami." Merrick said

"I know, but I won't do anything you wouldn't want me to do." She said looking down.

"You need to love too." He said looking to his sister.

"I know but with Master Org possibly returning." Her fingers played with the family locket.

"We must live life. We have other to take our place now." he said going back to his work.

Ami nodded with a smile and froze. Merrick noticed this and want to his sister side.

"What?" He asked

"Animus wants to talk to me." She said, "I have to leave now." Merrick nodded picking up the tool again.

"Go I'll cover for you." He said getting back to work. Ami nodded and ran off.

Leon waited for Salita to appear. After a few minutes Salita walked out. She pay no mind to him and just kept walking.

"What's wrong?" He asked trying to caught up to her.

" Nothing ." She said, much like her father she wasn't one for talking about what was wrong and such.

"Well, we have a meeting to go too." Leon said following her to the floating island, "Do you know why Cole wishes for me to join him and you at the Roadhouse?" He asked really he just wanted to talk to her more. First seeing her in school he had a crush on her, but she won't talk to anyone.

"No clue." Salita said as they walked into the door. Leon nodded and followed behind her. Only the pure of heart could enter, keeping the orgs out.

"I just find it odd. And Ami said that there'll be other people."Salita walked in saying nothing. Seeing the other new rangers alongside the old ones. Ami wasn't there with them. Leon looked around.

"I see Xander is here from Chemistry as well." He noted, "The other three i'm not sure of."

"I do. Alice is in my music class." She nodded to the girl next to Alyssa. "Molly in my PE and Zack is in home room." Zack lean over to Max.

"Why is Salita here? She not really a team player"

"Because she is whom Merrick chosen." He said, Max had grown serious since his time as a ranger. "She also has experience with us because she is his daughter."

"What she the lunar wolf daughter." He said out load. Salita rolled her eyes and want over to her father. Cole walked over to Leon. Leon looked up to him with a smile.

"Where's Ami? I thought she would be here too."

"She was called away." Merrick said, "should be here soon."


	2. Chapter 2

Ch2

Ami looked around not seeing Animus anywhere that he said she'd meet him. Which was odd he had always been there when he called her. She looked around seeing if she was in the wrong spot not noticing that Master org and Zen-aku moved in. Once she spotted them she backed away.

"What have you done with Animus?" She yelled. Zen-aku smiled and appeared behind her, holding her arms behind her back. As Ami fought it was no use, Zen-aku was to strong. Master org moved in holding a mask placing it on her face. Ami moved her head from him, but she could feel the mask attach to her. The pain was searing as she felt herself transform. When it was done Zen-aku let go and she knelt before Master Org. "How may I serve you Master." Master Org smiled at his work.

"Remove the young rangers."

"Yes Sir," She said standing up. "By your word it will be done."

Shayla appeared to the group, still wearing her princess grown.

"It is getting late, we cannot wait any longer for your sister Merrick." She said, Merrick nodded and looked down to the ground. Her eyes looked at the rangers. "You have all been chosen to join the rangers based on attributes you all have shown." Salita sat back taking her father hand as her mother talked, seeing the org attack. Merrick looked to Shayla nodding to their daughter. Shayla stopped and looked to them. "And for this time, we cannot continue. Cole please get the younger members to safety."

Salita got up with her father going to the other older rangers. Seeing as the others left, " in the park. Looks to be Zen-aku doing."

"Right, let's go!" Taylor said heading out with the others. Merrick kissed the top of his daughter head then followed the others.

A new org stood by Zen-aku. As another org was attacking the people at the park. The org next to Zen-aku looked like Toxica but more powerful. Merrick looked to his other half.

"I thought you changed your ways Zen-aku?" Merrick said taking his stands.

"I haven't." He said with a smile. "I have found a cause that became needed for my specialty." Merrick gave the wolf org a odd look, "By the way allow me to introduce you to my partner. Exotica." He said motioning the org that was once Merrick's sister. The other rangers took stands.

Salita watched in the water playing with the necklace naming her princess that she hidden under her shirt, when the others were around. Shayla was next to her watching them.

"Exotica's tomb was hidden at the time of the first attack." Shayla said.

Exotica smiled and looked at the minor org they were ordering to attack. "Mirror Org attack the rangers!" She said. The org turned and opened the mirrors showing coppies of the rangers. Which attacked the originals.

"I have to go help them." Salita said getting to her feet.

"No you can't." Shayla said with worry, taking her daughter hand. She never wanted her daughter to because a ranger but she could not spot the zords choice.

"Mom I'm also a ranger I have to." Salita said getting free from her mother and running to the others morphing on the way.

"Merrick, Salita coming." Shayla said as she let a sigh out. She was too much like her father at times.

Exotica smiled watching as each time the rangers attacked their coppies they themselves were attacked. Salita got there just in time to break the mirror org with her Bow and arrow.

"That is bad luck to you." The mirror org said as the coppies disappeared. Zen-Aku saw this and want to attack Salita. She flipped out of the way kicking him in the face. "She your daughter alright." Cole said to Merrick. As they watched the young princess fight the duke org. The mirror org went and attacked the other rangers. Exotica grabbed Salita when she flipped.

"let her go." Merrick yelled going to his daughter aid.

"I think not." Exotica said holding her tightly. Salita fought to get lose, as Merrick got to his daughter. With a raise of Exotica hand she shot Merrick back.

"No!" Salita yelled as she pop her hip and knocking Exotica off her feet, getting free. She went to her father side. Exotica let go and went after them. Zen-aku was busy fighting with Cole to give the new duke org aid with the two wolf rangers.

The mirror org fell an Exotica turned and made it grow bigger, that was when her and Zen-aku made they leave.

"Salita we have this go back to the others." Merrick said, Salita nodded to her father words and want back to her mother.

"What is with that other org?" Max asked as they fought the mirror org.

"I don't know." Merrick said

"She looks like Toxica." Danny agreed.

"but more wolf." Cole added.

"ZenAku's Influence?" Alyssa suggested. Merrick nodded as they defended the org.

Salita winced as her mother clean her cut from the broken mirror.

"You should have stayed here." Shayla said wrapping the cut with a bandage.

"They need my help."Salita added.

"And your duty is to your teammates that had stayed as well." Leon walked in with Cole.

"Ami hasn't been to the shop for a while." He said seeing Salita sitting with the princess.

Salita looked up, "Father said she hasn't been at work."

"Why wasn't she with us durring the ceremony?"

"I don't know." Merrick said as he walked in. Salita got up, she knew her father wasn't happy with her.

"You should have listen Salita Lee Baliton." He said her full name, he always said her full name when he was angry with her. Salita looked down just letting him be angry.

"What did she do sir?" Leon asked.

"I left and stop them from getting killed." Salita said this and got up walking out holding in her anger. Leon looked at her and then back at Merrick.

"Sometime I wish she was more like you." He said to Shayla, not noticing that Leon was still there. Shayla looked at him and then at Leon and the others that were watching them. "

She is your daughter, not mine." Shayla said, Merrick sighed. Knowing she was protecting Salita. The others walked in.

"Where Salita?" Molly asked

"She went off to calm down. Seems there was a small little tiff between her father and her." Leon said


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3

Exotica bowed before Master Org. He was angry that they lost and paced.

"I sense the little princess Master Org, shall I go there as her aunt?" Exotica asked

"Yes." Master org said stopping where he stood. He had a plan but it would only work if he had the young princess. Exotica stood turning into her human self. She then left and found Salita.

Salita was in the park in her favorite tree. It was high and looked over the lake. She always came here to think or just get away. Only one other person knew of this spot.

"Hello Salita." Ami said looking up into the tree. Salita said nothing she was still angry. "what is wrong Salita?" She asked from the bottom of the tree.

"I did the right thing and still treated as a child." Salita said looking over the lake.

"Only because your father wanted to protect you. You're his only child."

"And mother disowned me. I know it to protect me but it still hurt, I have never been like her." A single tear ran down her cheek.

"She didn't disown you." Ami said, "Disowning means she doesn't care about you and never wants to see you." Ami said. "She unwillingly gave you up."She looked back to the sky.

"I beat there don't even know I'm not there." She said whipping the tear away, " they never do."

"They probably do." She said. "I know my brother would have noticed."

"He was upset with me, here of lately his always upset with me." Salita said. Slowly Salita got down off the tree. "I should get back before I'm in more trouble."

"I should go with you. My meeting with Animus took longer than I had anticipated." She nodded and walked back home. Ami following right behind her, Salita could feel something odd with her aunt. "are you ok?" Salita asked

"Yes I'm fine. Just didn't realize that I was away for so long." Salita nodded and got to the entrance heading in. Ami just stood there looking at the entrance. "I'm going to walk around out here." She said.

"Ok. I'll tell them your back through dad was worrying."Salita then want inside. As she walked in all eyes turned to her. Shayla want to Merrick side and touched his shoulder.

"Tell her."

"tell me what?" Salita asked

"I'm sorry for yelling at you. I just thought I was going to lose you. Which I can't bring myself to think of." Merrick said, " just please be safer." Salita walked over and hugged him.

"Alright dad." Shayla smiled at them making up.

"I hate you two fighting."

"I hate when you claim I'm not yours." Salita said pulling away from her father. She didn't care if everyone knew. The younger rangers looked at her.

"What?" They all said.

Shayla breathed in, turning her back hiding the tears that began to run down her face.

Ami looked at her old zord and whistled to the nightingale zord. Her hand reached out and it flew to her. Merrick soon came out and found her.

"Salita said your where back what animus say?" He asked

"It was kind of personal what we talked about." She said running her hand down the nightingale head.

"Ok, Salita becoming a teen." He said running his fingers through his hair, a little more gray in it now.

"Yes. He said he thinks you guys brought a good team, but Master Org is getting stronger. He's afraid they won't be enough."

"Oh there's no doubt of Salita's talent. I was speaking more of everyone else."

"We can get them ready." Merrick said, "are you ok?" He asked seeing something off about his sister.

"Yes." She said. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"You seem a bit out of it." He said

"Oh it just took a little bit out of me." She said running her hair behind her ears. "I hope I got the little princess home safe." She said

"Salita doesn't want anyone know out of the younger rangers. She fear they treat her different."

"And I tried to explain that. Shayla doesn't do it voluntarily."

"Shayla thinks if the others knew Salita is mine and hers, she'll get treated different but it hurts Salita. I know it does, with her mother not claiming her." Merrick said looking up into the sky.

"And it hurts Shayla." She said. "I have no doubt about it."

"I can't believe the war has began again." He said turning back to his sister.

"Oh it has brother." She said out of character for her. Ami continued to take in her surroundings. "Could you tell the L...Cole that I'm waiting for him?" she asked

"um...sure." He said watching her as he returned to the others. Cole soon came over to her. Ami lookd up at him and smiled. She gently grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer to her. Her lips met his as she kissed him. His eyes got big and pulled away a bit.

"Ami are you feeling alright? This isn't like you."

"I just feel alive." She said. "And want to make sure you're mine."

"I am yours." He said touching her face, "Always."

"Good, please can we go home?" She asked leaning into his hand.

"I have to train Leon some more, But when I'm done were go home." Cole said kissing her and running off. Ami went to follow him but felt forced from the entrance. Cole turned to her.

"Are you ok?"

"Fine I just will be walking around."

"alright I won't be much longer." He walked in, leaving Ami outside.

Shayla sat on her stone bed whipping her eyes. Her daughter words hurt her more than ever could. She never wanted to give her up. Merrick walked over to her and took a sit next to her.

"Are you ok?"

"I didn't mean to give her up. And she asked not to be recognized as their princess. And it hurts because I want to claim her."

"Then claim her. Tell them the princess is in hiding for her safety. It just hurt her then you said your daughter not our daughter."He said taking her hand in his.

"These people aren't dumb." She said. "They would assume she's the princess if she was my daughter."

"No they won't. Say that it doesn't have to be family. That its who the animals pick. It partly true." He touched her face, looking into her brown eyes.

"I've done this to protect her. I didn't want to." Merrick nodded.

"I know love we both have." He pulled her into his arms. " You don't have to tell them." Salita said coming out of the shadows. Shayla got to her feet and looked to her daughter.

"Then don't act like I don't love you." Shayla said, "I was only doing what I thought you wanted me to do."

"I just wanted for everyone not to know I'm the princess and a Ranger. They would never let me fight and treat me as if I was makes of ice."

"And that's why I was distancing myself from you." She said, "So you could have that opportunity"

"I understand now. I'm sorry for the way I acted." Salita said looking down.

"And I'm sorry as well." She said holding her arms out to hug her. Salita hugged her mother. Merrick smiled at his little family, he couldn't ask for more.

"You want to stay here or the ranch house with me?"He asked.

"I have school in the morning." Salita said pulling away.

"It would be best you stay with your father. I will see you after school." Shayla said moving some of Salita's hair out of her face. Then watched her leave with her father.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch4

Ami went home with Cole. When he was asleep she walked outside and held out her zord crystals. She smiled as she watched them darken.

Salita woke yelling feeling the zords go to the dark side. A light turned on and Willy appeared.

"What is it Firebug?" He asked, calling her by the nickname he gave her long ago.

"Nothing just a nightmare." Salita said touching her head. She need to tell her father. Merrick came in behind him, moved to his daughter.

"Well I'll go down and make you some coco to help." He said remembering when she was younger. She smiled and nodded when he left she told her father who phoned shayla.

"I thought I felt the Zords panic." Shayla said

"I knew they was something wrong with my sister. She called Salita little princess."

"I watched her, the entrance wouldn't let her in."

"I saw that also. What if she the other org?"

"The question would be whether or not she is and how can we save her."

"i know I'll think of something." Merrick said running his fingers through his hair. Then looked to his child who had fallen back to sleep.

"Get some sleep and check on Salita." Shayla said "And don't tell Salita or the others." Shayla added.

"I won't. I love you." He said

"And I you."

He smiled and hung up.

The next morning Salita walked to school her earbuds in and music playing. Not able to hear what was going on around her. Zen-aku watched from the shadows with a smile on his face. Zen-aku tried harder to bring her closer to him.

Salita felt the pull and stop she pulled out one of the earbuds, "who there?" she asked Alice met up with her.

"Hey Salita, you ok?" She asked looking at the fellow ranger. Salita looked to her as Zen-aku blow dust at the young princess. Salita breathed it in and twitched.

"Yeah, just thought I saw something." Salita said walking the rest of the way to school. Zen-aku smiled at his work and knew soon the child fears would start to attack her, or so she thought.

Salita sat in the room fighting the nightmares. Merrick had picked her up from school after she got ill and fainted. Merrick and Shayla watched over their child as she fought her fears. They had never seen her like this. Shayla moved the white piece of Salita's hair out of her face. She watched as her daughter fought.

"What should we do?" She asked near tears.

"We need to tell Animus."

"What if she's manipulating Cole now?" Shayla asked as she whip Salita head.

"He hasn't seen her ,his been training Leon." Merrick said listening as Salita yelled out in pain. "Can we put her in a sleep till this is fixed? I cannot stand to hear her cry out."Shayla looked at Merrick tears in her eyes. She gave a small nod giving him permission to do so. She moved away as he placed his daughter into a deep sleep. It broke his heart to do that to her but she wasn't in pain. He watch Salita rest.

"Should we Cole about her?" Shayla asked Merrick shrugged and want to find the loin ranger, "Has she been home when you are at all?"

"No." Cole said shaking his head.

"Stay here till we get all under control." Cole nodded and looked torwds the room Salita was in. "Salita in a deep sleep till we can help her." Merrick said

"In the meantime we need to make sure the young rangers are safe." He said turning to his friend.

"Will do, Leon been asking about Salita and on the young princess when he and the other can see her."

"Just let him know that she is ill." Shayla said, "and that the princess is in hiding because it is safer that way." Shayla want to get clean clothes for Salita, she had sweated through the one she was in.

"he'll want to see her. His been talking about her none stop. I believe Leon likes her." Shayla smiled at her husband. Watching his face change and become more hard. "Appears someone has a crush"

Ami watched from the distance. She was in her human form but a dark nightingale sat and watched too.

"How is the dust working on the young Princess?" Zen-aku asked moving to side.

"They placed the young princess into a deep sleep." Ami said

"I thought as much." Ami hand tightened around her staff, as her eyes changed to red. The org half taking over more. "I can go get her. And they will never know."

"Do what you need the master wants the young princess."Zen-aku watched as Ami changed full human and moved in close to her nieces. Carefully she went to her neice's room and winced as she felt a long shock hit her. They had place protecting all around Salita. She even had the wolf stone there to protect her.

Merrick and Animus heard Ami cry out as they talked on ways to help Salita. Bother want to Salita's room seeing Ami, but Ami was gone.

"I felt the loss of her zords. I wondered why, but now I know." He knelt down finding some black dust. Once he touched it the dust attacked him.

"The orgs got to her." Merrick moved Animus away from the dust.

"I'll watch over for some weakness." Animus said moving to Salita and touched her forehead. Animus had watched the young girl grow up and hated to see her hurt, or in trouble. It was his niece, being Shayla older brother.

"What can we do to help them?" Merrick asked

"Keep her a sleep until we found out what this dust is and how we can save her. I will send her dreams." Animus said with a smile.

"It is the dreams that are harming her now. Now she is seeing what the wolf see, but it will last for a little bit."

Ami returned to Zen-aku side, angry and still in a little bit of pain. Zen-aku could see that.

"Animus is there." She said as she changed to her org self.

"He has the ability to save her. Take the dust from her. " Zen-aku said "Remove the dust from her." Ami sighed closed her eyes and all the dust returned to her hand.

Salita woke with a gaps, everything was gone yet she still felt a little pain. Both Animus and Merrick turn and want to her. Merrick placed each hand on her face and kissed her head, checking her fever which she no longer had. Animus smiled, seeing all was well.

"Are you alright?" He asked his daughter not removing his hands. He looked into her light blue eyes.

"I think so, the nightmares are gone." She said looking to her father

"Oh thank god." He said placing a kiss on her forehead. "Do you remember what happened before you got the fever?"

"I was on my way to school. I heard something in the woods near the grounds and then I got ill. I am sorry father I don't know how it happen." Merrick pulled Salita close and kissed her head. Animus got a bag of the dust. He winced as the dust attacked his hand before going into the bag.

Merrick help his daughter up and walked with her to the meeting room. Where the young Rangers sat worried about Salita. Leon head pop up as she walked into the room. She wear a dress much like her mother. Shayla want to her daughter side and pulled her into a hug.

Salita hugged back and saw the others watching her.

"We need to tell them the truth." Salita said, "I cannot lie to my teammates anymore." Shayla nodded and kissed her head.

"Salita is not just Merrick daughter or just a Ranger." Shayla said, " Salita is my daughter and is also the Princess."

Leon looked to Salita then drop to his knee along with the other rangers. Salita want to Leon and made him get to his feet.

"Please don't treat me differently I am both a ranger and the princess." Salita said being softer then Leon seen.

"We won't." Leon said staring into Salita's eye. Salita blushed being the first time anyone looked at her like that.

"But you all need to protect her, never leave her alone. The orgs will be after her." Merrick said staying by his wife.

Meanwhile, Danny and Taylor inspected the dark mound outside and saw it was Ami, looking as if she was attacked. Not knowing anything they want to her aid. Danny picked her up and brought her back.

"Merrick!" He yelled as he walked in. Taylor cleaned off a spot where he laid Ami down. She looked to have been beated. Merrick, Animus and Shayla ran to her side. Shayla turned to Taylor.

"Please stay with the children." She said to Taylor who nodded and turn to the younger ones. Salita sat with the others till her eyes want white.

"It's a trap." She said running into the other room.

"We could place her in a tomb, much like you were when you were Zen-aku." Animus said not paying any attention to the sleeping Ami.

"We need to save her." Merrick said

"My friend..." Animus began, Ami open her eyes and raised her hand calling a dark force to her hand.

"IT'S A TRAP." Salita yelled running into the room. Merrick caught her as Danny and Max stop Ami from hurting anyone. They held her arms behind her back as she fought.

"Merrick she isn't your sister now." He said seeing Merrick just stare at his sister. Soon he nodded and pulled his daughter close protecting her from her aunt. Animus nodded and looked to Cole. Without another thought he raised his hand and chain wrap around her and held her tight. Merrick clover Salita eyes so she couldn't see. Ami called out her brother for help but soon was muffled by the coffin. Merrick closed his eyes remembering the time that was done to him. Shayla want to him touching his arm. Animus left and placed her in a place of the nightingale.

"Brings back bad memories doesn't it." Shayla asked taking Merrick hand. Salita had went off to talk to the others leaving him and Shayla alone.

"Yes it does." He said, "I wish we didn't have to do that. We need to figure out how to save her."

"But it was either that or kill her." Animus said as he returned. Merrick looked down to his friends word.

Salita answered all her teammates question about herself and being a ranger and princess.

"Are you ok?" Leon asked taking Salita hand.

"I'm fine." she said removing her hand from his.

"Good. I...um...I mean...We, the other rangers and me, were worried about you when you were ill." Leon said rubbing the back of his head.

"Thank you." Salita said still looking down. Merrick and Shayla walked out seeing the children

" Why not let them all out. I have to go to work and think they need some fun." Merrick said smiling to his wife. Shayla nodded and let them all out. Merrick walked with them listening to their plans on going for pizza. He wish Salita would go with them, but she was to much like him to be with friends.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch5

Salita walked the town with the others, the first time wanting to be with others. Her father gave her money before he headed off to work.

"So what do you want to do?" Leon asked, thinking she never been out before.

"Its not my first time out." Salita said, "I live with my father down here. I know of a great ice cream place. You make it yourself."

"Oh I think I know that one." Molly said with a smile. Salita lead the way.

"my lord they put her to sleep." Zen-aku said kneeling before master org.

"Then we should get her back." Master Org said setting on his stone throne.

"how my lord?"The wolf org asked.

"You are just as useless as Toxica and Jindrax." The Master replied getting to his feet, "We take the coffin and wake her up."Zen-aku nodded as he stayed bowed.

"And the little princess?" He asked

"We send an org to attack them." And with that Zen-aku ran off to find where they placed ami.

Alyssa went to Cole's side, he had not eaten since Ami was placed into a deep sleep. "I see you haven't left this spot."

"Been thinking." Was all he said.

"About what?" She asked, taking a sit next to him.

"Ami, what I could do to save her."

"Why not forget about her?" She asked moving a little bit closer.

"I can't." he moved away from her. He loved Ami with all his heart.

"She's an org now." She said placing her hand on his, "She has no heart."

"Merrick was to and see his normal now." Cole said getting to his feet and moved farther away from her. She went to say something else and her phone rang with an attack on the younger rangers. Salita fought back. As the other young rangers held they own against the org. Salita soon was grab by Zen-aku, holding his blade to her neck. This made Leon and the others stop.

"Don't worry about me." She said, "Kill the org I can take care of him." Leon nodded and lead the others against the org. Alyssa and the older rangers appeared and caught Zen-aku by surprise. He drop Salita as he fall to the ground. Taylor got Salita out of the way as Merrick stood over him killing the wolf org. The older rangers defeated the other org, and due to the lack of growing spell, none of the zords were called. Merrick Want to his daughter pulling her into a tight hug and took her home. He could tell that she was tired. Will looked up from the bar as they walked in.

"How are we feeling?' he asked

"tired." she said going right to her room

"Well get some sleep. We'll have your favorite for your dinner." She nodded before going into her room for a much need nap.

Salita walked to school with Leon and the others. Slowly getting used to them.

"So how is everyone training coming along?" Alice asked holding tight to her white and pink back pack. Xander looked at her, holding back blushing.

"Ok, Danny has been doing strength training with me."

"Speed." Zack added holding his swim team bag.

"Taylor took me flying." Molly said.

"Thats awesome!" Alice said.

"How was it?" Xander asked.

"Pretty sweet." She said. Then everyone eyes turned to Salita, who hadn't said a word since they left the road house. Leon looked at her too but with a smile.

"She's probably been training all her life." He said.

"I have." Salita finally said, "I'm working on music now. Someone has to play for the deer zord if we want his help."

"Cole has been training me hard, but he stopped for now." Leon said worried about his mentor.

"His heart broken." Salita added.

"No, its more like he feels guilty about what happened." Leon said. "He blames himself for what happened."

"Which only means that we need to work harder to avenge what happened!" Xander said.

"The school bell going to ring soon." Salita said as they all rushed into the school.

Danny sat in the flower shop waiting for the other rangers to appear for lunch. After the last match they meet once a week for lunch to talk about what was going on in their lives, and once the war started again it still happen. Everyone but Cole showed up. He had stayed back in the shelter to take care of animals trying to keep busy.

"So, good, we are here planning to cheer Cole up." Danny said.

"take him to the zoo?" Taylor added as she put her book on the table.

"Yeah, Cole loves the animals." Alyssa added

"Lets do it then." Merrick said

"Right later today, were take the kids too."

"after school." Merrick said.

Shayla walked to Cole's side and touched his shoulder, making him jump.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to surprise you." She said

"Its ok just thinking."

"Care to speak your thoughts aloud?" She suggested. "It helps sometimes."

"Thinking of helping Ami." He said looking to his work.

"I figured as much." She said looking at him. "What do you plan to do?"

"We got Merrick out of Zen-aku we have to get Ami out."

"And we will." Shayla said. "But for now we put her in the coffin for her own good.

"We need to save her."

Salita sat at the choir room playing the piano. She did this a lot, because it was the one thing to clam her. She never heard Xander walked in.

"That's sounding good." He said, but Salita didn't stop.

"Thanks." She said as her fingers hit the black and white keys.

"Molly got a call from Taylor." This made her stop and turn to him.

"What about?" she asked

"We're going to try to cheer Cole up." After she heard she turned back and started playing again.

"I don't think its a good idea. Its like when the rangers try to get my dad to join the group. Just give him time."

"Its the older ranger's plan." He said. "They're going to the Zoo to see the animals. We're all invited to go."

"You can go. I have a show case tonight." It was the first time she said this to anyone even her father.

"A show case?" He asked looking to her.

"yes I'm singing and playing."

"Well if you let us know what time that is I could suggest we all go to it as well."

"Its ok I'm use to be alone."

"We would hate for you think we don't support you. We're a team." He said making her stop and let out a sigh.

"If you must. Its at 7. Here at the school." She said

"I'll let everyone know." She nodded and want back to work.


	6. Chapter 6

Merrick walked into work seeing Will with a paper. It was brightly colored and looked ot have Salita face on it.

"I'm going to close up early tonight." Will said before Merrick could say a word. He handed the paper over to him.

"For what?" Merrick asked taking the paper looking over it.

"Your daughter has a show tonight." He said before Merrick could read it. Salita picture was on the front, looking just like her mother for once. She looked beautiful, her hair in curls and light make-up on her face.

"What? She didn't tell me." He said not taking his eyes off the picture.

"She didn't tell me either, the paper work fall out of her bag as she left for school today."He said. "Do you know what happened to Ami? She didn't show up this morning."

"She not doing will, she resting with Salita's mother. Seems to caught the flu." Merrick hated lying to his boss, but he couldn't know what really happen to his sister.

"Ah. Well let me know where she at so I can send her some flowers."

"I can take it to her tomorrow." Merrick said putting the paper down and cleaned up what was left on the tables.

"I'll buy some when I go get a bouquet for the showcase." Will said with a smile, working on the bar. Salita walked in looking to both of them, seeing the paper on the table.

"Where you get that?" She asked shocked they found it.

"It fell out of your backpack this morning when you left for school." He said

"Why didn't you tell us?" Merrick asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"I didn't want to bother you." She said removing her backpack, placing it on a chair.

"You aren't. We're closing down shop for you just for the occasion." Will added, giving her a smile.

"Go get ready were get dinner after." Merrick said, Salita nodded and want to her room. He then called Shayla, "Your daughter been keeping things from us." He said picking up Salita's back pack and placing it behind the bar.

"oh?" She asked a bit shocked.

"She has a show case tonight at school. If you wish to go I can stop by and pick you up."

"I would be happy to attend." Merrick could hear the happiness in her voice and smiled.

"I'll be right over to get you." He said then hung up.

Taylor looked at Cole as he neared the loin housing. They had been there for about three hours and seeing a slight change in him.

"Thanks guys." Cole said turning to his teammates.

"We're be here for you no matter what." Danny said placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Salita has a show case if you wish to go." Leon added making everyone turn and look to him.

"Sure, I've never heard her sing or play but she got to get it from her parents." Cole said walking with them to the exit.

A few hours later Salita came down seeing everyone waiting. She was wearing the black dress Will got her for the father daughter dance. Her hair was in prefect curls, looking more like her mother. Shayla smiled and squeezed Merrick's hand. Noticing that she was no longer their little girl, but a young lady.

"Well we should go." Merrick said Salita nodded and walked off with them. Out to the cars that waited.

Master Org walked to the coffin Ami was in. "Tsk" He said. "This isn't good." He raised his hand, breaking the spell over the coffin. The door blow off, showing Ami asleep inside.

As the group got to the school, Salita's eyes want white and she took her mother's hand showing her what was happening. She looked to the Rangers worried.

"Go I'll be fine." Salita said

"Merrick, Will and I will stay here you go on to your meeting." Shayla said knowing Will knew nothing of them being Rangers.

"I have a camera and will video tape it." Will added holding up the video camera. The other nodded and ran off. Salita watched as Leon walked close to her, with a rose in hand.

"Good luck." He said softly as he blushed. Salita took the rose and blushed back, no one had ever done this for her. Before she could say thanks he ran off to join the others.

Master Org lightly touched Ami face bring her out of her sleep. Zan-aku stood garud as the ranger came. Danny stop seeing Zen-aku.

"ZenAku...I thought we killed you."

"You can't truely kill me." He said before he attacked. Ami stood up and transformed into Exotica. Taking Master org hand.

"Its to late rangers. She ours." He said.

Salita sat at the piano and played, letting her voice sing along with the melody. Bring tears to Merrick eyes. He never really heard his daughter sing let alone play. Yes he taught her the song her mother sang, but that was when she was young and no older than 5. He felt Shayla take his hand, rubbing her thumb over his knuckles.

"I never knew." Merrick said to his wife, before placing a soft kiss on her plam.

"Well she is my daughter." Shayla said jokingly.

"Yes she is." He said returning his gaze to his daughter as she went into the next song.

Exotica turned and attacked the rangers, taking them all out with one hit. They laid on the ground as they demorphed.

Shayla could feel them getting attacked, but greatiful that Salita was to lost in the music to feel anything. Once Salita finished everyone clap as she took her bow. Leaving the stage she went to her parents side. Will handed her a bouquet, then pulled her into a hug.

"You were wonderful." He said kissing her head gently. His eyes also red from crying. Shayla smiled from Merrick side.

"Thank you." Salita said as he pulled away.

"You are welcome." He said, "How about we have a celebration dinner at the roadhouse?"

"I should check on the others." Merrick said before kissing Shayla's and Salita's cheeks, " keep them same." He yelled to Will as he ran off.

"Like they're my own family." Will yelled back.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch7

The rangers were just waking up from being beaten by Exotica and Zen-aku. All were hurt, even the young rangers. Danny looked towed the coffin that sat in ruin. Merrick soon found them and ran to their aid.

"What happen?" He asked as he help Cole to his feet.

"Master Org." Alyssa said as Alice helped her. Merrick turned and saw the coffin, slowly he made his way over to it.

"We tried to stop him." Danny said.

"I know. Lets get everyone to the road house." He put Cole arm around his shoulder and help him back to the Roadhouse. Where Shayla and Will waited with everything they would need.

"Master Org called Ami his queen." Alyssa said as Shayla wrap her arm.

"Its his plan." Merrick said as he clean Danny cut on his forhead. Max looked at him holding a pack of ice to his head.

"Care to explain?"

"3,000 years ago he tired to take her as his queen." Merrick said finishing up, "He was always drawn to her, even before the darkness took him."

"Master Org knew that Ami was close to Animus so he wanted her on his side in hopes to know our weaknesses." Shayla explained, Cole looked around.

" Where Salita?" He asked worried about the young princess.

"She safe up in her room." Shayla said getting started on Cole ankle. Will brought more ice out.

Salita had changed out of her nice dress and into the cloths she slept in. A pair of black yoga pants and a large grey sweater with the neck cut out. Making it hang over her shoulder. She sat by the window braiding her hair, humming to herself.

Ami's nightingale appeared on her windowsill, and sang along with her. Salita turned and smiled to it, putting a finger out for it to perch there. It gave a short whistler and flew over a shadowy figure under a tree. Salita looked soon seeing it was her aunt. She looked around her room once before going out the window and over to her Aunt. Ami stood still not moving to close to her.

"Aunt Ami is that you?" She asked as she slowly moved in.

"Yes it is me." She said and once Salita was close enough she touched her face, " My dear girl." Salita then knew it wasn't really her aunt. Salita backed away from her, no longer in reach.

"What is it?" Ami asked moving out of the shadow and into the moon light. Salita saw that her aunt eyes were no long blue but blood red.

"Your not yourself." Salita said backing up more.

"Animus put me into s deep sleep then placed me in a coffin."

"Because the org half has taken over." Salita took another step back. Soon she felt the armor of Zen-aku on her back. Ami gave a quick nodded. Zen-aku then zap Salita knocking her out into his arms. Before she blacked out she yelled drawing the attention of the rangers inside.

Ami called an org to fight the rangers so they could make they escape with the young princess. As all the rangers worked together the org soon fall and grew with the help of Ami. The old ranger called the zord and soon killed the org again. Leon and the others were looking where Ami and Zen-aku ran off with Salita, but no luck.

"We lost them." Leon said as he tried to caught his breath.

"Lost who?" Cole asked going to Leon side.

"Salita." Leon said looking to his mentor, "Ami and Zen-aku took her."

"What?' Merrick said not knowing his daughter wasn't in her room.

"It had to be them." Leon said.

[

Salita woke in a new place, locked in a cell. It was a stone room with metal bars. Slowly she touched her head, feeling pain from the shock. Master org stood outside looking at her.

"Hello, Princess." He said drawing her attention to him.

"What do you want with me?" Salita asked trying to get to her feet.

"To be a part of my team." He said with a wicked smile on his face.

"Never!"

"Your aunt said that, and look at her now." He said taking Ami's hand and kissing her cheek.

"My father will come for me." Salita said not showing any fear.

"And when he does, he'll have a choice. You or his sister's life." Salita just looked to him, knowing he was playing dirty, but orgs always played dirty. Ami didn't move didn't show any emotion. She was in her org form but Salita knew her aunt was somewhere in there. Salita want to the bars trying to get free.

"Ah only I can open the cage." Master Org said.

"I will get out my father taught me will." She said backing up from the bars, looking for a weak point.

"Yes, but you cannot break this spell I have on it." He said raising his hand and making the bars glow.

"I'm not just a ranger." she pulled out her necklace, as it started to glow. Master org smiled as the bars absorbed the power of the necklace. Sending a shocking pain through her body, making her yell out in pain. Falling to her knees as she grew weak. Ami grabbed Master Org's hand, feeling human at that moment.

"Please stop." She said trying to fight her human side from taking over. He turned to her and stopping the bars. Salita laid on the ground panting. She felt so much pain, though out her whole body. Master org smiled and left with Ami.


End file.
